Sonic Adventure 2 Alternate ending
by Theillusiveman13
Summary: During their final battle on Space Colony ARK Shadow and Sonic get knocked out and wake up to an odd suprise


(WARNING VORE AND DIGESTION ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)

Sonic kept on running, avoiding the many strikes of Shadow. He was able to dodge many Chaos Spears and avoid the kicks and punches Shadow would use after he Chaos Controlled nearby, but it was taking his toll. Shadow had landed some hits, and from the looks of things, the 'Ultimate Life Form' wasn't tiring. Sonic himself grasped his yellow emerald, knowing he had to get away. "Chaos conrt-...Gah!" Sonic was interrupted by Shadow jumping on his causing the two of them to go into a roll they hit a dead end and after a loud crash there was a Gulp and a belch, As the dust cleared both hedgehog's would awake to see a huge surprise.

(Dark Ending, Shadow wins)  
As the dust cleared Shadow regained consciousnesses, "Oh, my head" he said placing a hand on his head and felt and odd feeling from his stomach which he placed a hand on while saying "oh My stomach". But when he looked down he saw that his stomach was very bloated "Huh? what happened to my stomach and where's the faker?" he asked himself while rubbing his stomach. then he felt movement from inside his stomach and heard the Fakers voice say "Huh? where am I?", Shadow realized what had just happened. "I ATE THE FAKER!" he thought to himself, but then he licked his lips and thought "Now he's lost and there's now way for him to escape".

"Looks like I win Faker" he said before letting out a loud belch, after this happened Sonic realized where he was a began to struggle "SOMEONE HELP! SHADOW LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he begged, Shadow just chuckled "Sorry Sonic but I win and there's nothing you can do" Shadow said as he began to lay down rubbing his wiggling stomach. But just then Shadow realized Sonic had the emerald but just as he did he let out a loud belch and the emerald came flying out of his mouth. "there we go" Shadow said as he yawned "well I'm gonna take a nap". Shadow dozed off, his stomach soon emitting loud gurgles as it worked to break down and absorb the hedgehog within.

Shadow woke up and looked at the bulge which had shrunk, He gave his stomach another pat. He blushed as he let out a loud burp. But with that burp came Sonic's gloves and shoes which Shadow picked up and smiled, "These will be good reminders of what you once were Sonic" he said to himself. He chaos controlled back to the arks control, room and saw Eggman and rouge waiting for him, "Where have you been?" Eggman asked. Shadow chuckled and threw Eggamn Sonic's clothes "taking care of our adversary" he said. Eggman smiled and began to shake Shadow's hand "you did it well done" he said, Shadow smiled "But i'm not done yet there are two people i need to get rid of" he said as he opened his mouth and shoved Eggamn in. In the aftermath Shadow went to take over earth and began to study reanimation, the clothes of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Doctor Eggamn and the president were found but their location is unknown.

(Hero ending, If Sonic wins)  
Sonic woke up and rubbed his head "man my head hurts" he said to himself, he looked down at his stomach and his eyes widened "What happened to my stomach?" he asked himself. then he felt movement inside of him "where am I?" he heard Shadow ask, Sonic then smiled as he thought to himself while licking his lips "I ate Shadow now i win". He then wiped the saliva off of his mouth and stroked his fat gut, loving the feeling of his full stomach. "I got ya Shads" he said rubbing his stomach. Shadow began to struggle "LET ME OUT!" he shouted "THIS ISN'T FAIR I'M THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" shoadow continued as SOnic got up to go for a walk back to his friends. He let his gurgling stomach jiggle and bounce with its captive.

"Sonic! Let me out of here!" Shadow screamed. Meanwhile outside Sonic's stomach, Sonic laid down on the floor of the room and rubbed his belly."Sorry, Shadow. No can do. You're getting digested", said Sonic and laughed as the acids started rising inside his stomach.  
"This can't be happening!" Shadow thought and tried to climb out, but everything he tried was useless. "Sonic, PLEASE! Let me out!" Shadow screamed as his skin started to disintegrate."Nope! Bye bye, Shadow! Say hi to Maria when you see her!" Sonic laughed and felt Shadow struggling inside his belly until there was nothing left from the black hedgehog except bones. "mmm... That sure hit the spot..." said Sonic and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. When Sonic woke up he went back to his friends after coughing up Shadow's clothes, his friends congratulated him with a party but during that party he felt something inside him. he felt himself grow stronger and more powerful he smiled as he realized he had all of Shadow's powers. In the Aftermath Sonic was acting different he was more powerful much faster and had a bigger hatred for Eggman the clothes and remains if a hedgehog were found on Space colony ARK, the murder is never solved and all those who tried to solve it disappeared their location remain a mystery to this day.


End file.
